


Ryukasa Fantasy AU

by LampP0st



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Basically fantasy but dr.stone characters, Beginner writer, Dragon!Ryusui, Fantasy AU, I thought of this at 8am on 2 hours of sleep, I'm making this up as I go along, M/M, No NSFW ever, OOC, Out of Character, Please don't judge me I don't write often, Rivals to Lovers, RyuKasa, Ryusui is a Dragon, TsukaSui, We'll see what happens - Freeform, might have senku n others idk, sort of enemies to lovers, wrote for myself really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampP0st/pseuds/LampP0st
Summary: Dr.STONE Fantasy AU with Ryukasa/Tsukasui (Tsukasa x Ryusui) as the main focus.In a world full of magic, mythical beasts, and war; a lone dragon hunter named Tsukasa Shishio meets and befriends someone he never expected to. Ryusui is a former prince now turned into a dragon. One day he encounters a dragon hunter whilst hiding in a cave, and together they form a relationship as they go on an adventure to return Ryusui to his former self.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui & Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Ryukasa Fantasy AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a beginner writer, this will likely be poorly written. I'm sorry for any awkward dialogue or bad pacing. Most likely they will be out of character as I have a hard time writing them. There isn't much to do with canon Dr.STONE, the only thing related is just characters and maybe slight correlations to canon.
> 
> I hope I can finish this but I will probably forget or get burnt out after a couple chapters so bear with me. Excuse the basic title, I have no braincells.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa is in the midst of his dragon-slaying quest across the country, encountering one of his greatest foes... or so he thinks.

The wind was harsh, the smell of sea salt slicing through the air as a looming thunderstorm approached from the west. Large and violent waves crashed against the rocks at the bottom of the sheer ivory colored cliffs on the coast, carving out dozens of sea caves over the course of millennia. Jutting out of the overcast horizon, atop the cliff, stood a lone figure; unfazed by the strong winds that would knock any regular folk to the ground. The figure knelt, peering over the edge of the cliff onto the rocky shore below. 

"Hmm." Tsukasa ruminated on the rocks below. The cliff was far too tall to simply jump off, even if there were no rocks to greet you at the bottom. If one were to jump, it would still kill a man in an instant. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an outcropping on the cliff face, not something you would spot unless you were almost directly above or below it. Marching along the somewhat slippery grassy ledge, his large sturdy boots provided him with ample footing as he continued until he stood above the outcropping. It was in no way big enough for him to stand on with both feet comfortably, but it would provide an excellent foothold to start on (something that was sorely lacking along the impressively flat cliff face). 

Tsukasa tugged the belt around his waist tightly, perhaps as a form of reassurance, and slung his hulking sword over his back. It was starting to trickle rain as the storm grew closer, meaning he would have little time to descend the cliff before it became too slippery to climb. Or worse, he could get stuck and have to fend against the seaside storm with no shelter and pray he was not blown off and crushed by the rocks below. 

With a confident huff, he hefted himself over the edge, carefully but swiftly landing himself on the outcropping. As he steadied himself, one-foot balancing on the ledge with another stuffed in a crack barely big enough to fit his boots, he studied his surroundings for another foothold. A large gust of wind nearly knocked him off balance, blowing his long hair into his face. Despite having tied his hair back, it was still far too long for him to comfortably see through on a day like this. However, his little sister had insisted on him never cutting it; and he had willfully obliged. Tsukasa shook his head and brought his focus back to the task at hand, spotting a gap in the cliff face wide enough to fit a foot or his hands into. Without hesitation he dropped off the outcropping, letting himself briefly slide down the cliff for a moment before jamming his hand into the gap, securing himself. He was only one third of the way down the cliff face. He would need to pick up the pace.

Almost immediately, he spotted a chain of footholds that he quickly fell to, not hesitating for a moment. He paid no attention to the waves crashing into the rocks below. The largest waves had to be nearly eight meters in height at some points. He was about to descend to the next foothold when he lost his grip, a gust of wind knocking his hand loose as it battered against his arm. In a panic, he scrambled for another grip as he slid down the cliff. He had fallen nearly four meters before his left hand jammed itself into a large crack on the cliff, sending painful shockwaves up his arm. Even with all his strength and youth, Tsukasa was still vulnerable to injury. Thankfully, his arm did not give out as he dangled there. He collected himself and found a spot to set his feet, taking a deep breath before pulling his hand out of the crack. Tsukasa surveyed his surroundings and found that he was nearly two thirds of the way down the cliff, almost a safe enough height to jump from. But Tsukasa did not want to risk injuring his legs or worse, so he calmly descended the rest of the way.

Thankful to finally be able to rest his legs on stable ground, Tsukasa sat on one of the dozens of rocks lining the bottom of the cliff face and pulled out a waterskin from underneath his heavy bearskin cloak. Tsukasa drank nearly half of the waterskin dry when he stopped himself, knowing he would need the rest later. The storm had picked up significantly, splashing the rocks at his feet with icy salt water. not wanting for his boots to get soaked, Tsukasa quickly stood up and pressed himself against the cliff face. There was perhaps a meter of space to walk along the edge of the cliff, skirting just behind the large pointed rocks that would shield him from much of the powerful waves striking against them.

The storm had significantly reduced the light available, but the dimness would not be much of a problem as Tsukasa was already acclimated to the lack of light. He picked up the pace, jogging alongside the cliff. He passed many small hollows, carved out by the sea at high tide, but none were what he was looking for. Surprisingly, he had even passed a few seagulls, which was unusual to him due to the threatening storm looming above that was about to crash onto the cliff. Tsukasa did not want to be drowned by the sea squalls, so he began sprinting, almost slipping multiple times on the smooth pebbly surface below him. By now his bearskin cloak was thoroughly soaked through, but the water had yet to pierce through to the rest of his clothing, yet the extra weight of a soggy fur coat was inconvenient.

Tsukasa stopped in his tracks, kicking up pebbles and even a sorrowful crab that was unfortunate enough to cross his path in that moment. He stopped in front of a massive gaping hollow dug into the cliffside by endless years of erosion. The hollow was something he had seen at a great distance from a sailboat weeks ago. Except it was not just a hollow. He squinted his eyes and stared intently into the nearly pitch-black void. Deeper inside of the hollow there was an entrance to an immense cave that was elevated several feet above the hollow’s floor, which would, at high tide, leave the cave still unflooded.

Tsukasa dropped his sword off his back, -maybe it would be incorrect to call it a sword from its size. Sometimes he thought about switching to a spear, but he found that he had grown quite attached to the sword, and his style was far more suited to it- and turned his attention back towards the cave. He frowned. Not because of the storm battering across his back or even his miserably soaked boots and coat. No, he frowned because of what lay inside the cave. 

His target: to hunt a dragon.

\- 

-

-

_ Several days ago, in a small tavern several kilometers north of the cavern… _

Amongst the laughter and shouting of drunken old men, intoxicated village guards, and young women looking to swipe a quick shilling off an unsuspecting passerby, sat a young man. For his age he was quite large, and his long dark hair often shielded his face from the view of unwanted eyes. In his hands he fiddled with a token, although it was not golden or silver. It was of great importance to him. He quickly tucked this token into his waistband, when a large mug overfilled with cheap ale was slammed onto the table in front of him as the bitter drink sloshed over and out of it, splashing onto the table.

Tsukasa was not one to drink, not in the slightest, so when a mug full of the most bitter smelling alcohol was slammed in front of him, nearly onto his hands, he was very displeased. Tsukasa looked up to see who had placed the drink in front of him, and surprisingly saw a young but clearly strong lad, who could not be much older than 19. Tsukasa raised an eyebrow at the same time as a slight frown crossed his face. 

"What do you want?” Tsukasa gritted.

The lad hiccupped. "I saw *hic* that you were looking quite lonely over here, so I thought you might need a *hic* drink." The boy sat down on the wooden chair just across from Tsukasa, his clothing was surprisingly well kept, not even a tear or fray to be seen. Aside from this, the boy was clearly nobody of note. While it was usual for simple townsfolk to have well-kept clothes, it was not out of the question that perhaps his father was of a wealthy business owner. The lad slid the mug of ale closer to Tsukasa as he gulped from another mug in his hand.

Tsukasa sighed. “No thanks, I don’t drink.”

The lad sat up,” Don’t drink! That is nonsense, you don’t come to a tavern *hic* to  _ not _ drink!” Tsukasa brushed his hair out of his face, hoping that perhaps the intoxicated boy who was clearly too young to be browsing about the tavern at this hour would notice his unamused frown. The lad ignored it,” the name’s T-Taiju, nice to meet ch-ya sir,” the boy stuck out his hand as if inviting Tsukasa to shake it.

Tsukasa ignored Taiju’s invitation, leaning back in his chair and adjusting the belt around his waist,” If you would please, I would like to be left  _ alone _ .”

Taiju frowned, but it was akin to that of a dog begging rather than a displeased frown like Tsukasa’s. “But you look so sad.”

Slightly taken aback, Tsukasa slid the mug back across the table to Taiju; who had returned his hand to his side,” Why do you think that?”

“Your eyes,” Taiju hiccupped again, but his face rested into a more serious expression. The boy clearly cared. Tsukasa shrugged off the faint urge to admit that the boy was right, clearing his throat before he changed the subject. "What is such a young boy like you doing here, aren’t you a little bit too young to be getting drunk?”

The lad seemingly forgot his previous statement, his face was red from the alcohol and his expression lit up. A big grin spread across his face as though he had a surprise he couldn’t wait to tell. "You’re my age *hic* aren’t you?? I’m here celebrating!”

“Celebrating what?”

“It’s my birthday!” Taiju bellowed with glee, dropping his now empty mug onto the table as he raised his arms into the air. Tsukasa suppressed a chuckle, the boy’s drunken stupor had made him forget Tsukasa’s disheartening thoughts. "Well, happy birthday to you then.”

Before Tsukasa could wish the boy farewell, as he had come to the tavern for more than just a conversation with the drunken townsfolk, a young woman shouted from across the room, nearly drowned out by the laughter and chatter from the other clients. ”Taiju!”

Tsukasa and Taiju both looked up at the woman who had called out the boy’s name, she was short and petite but had a confident and strong aura about her. Her hair was cut short and held back with a white headband, her dress was a dark yellow and she had leather purses tied to a belt around her waist. Her clothing was clearly very well kept like Taiju’s.

“Y-Yuzu!” Taiju drunkenly giggled, turning around in his chair to face the young woman as she walked over to the man, weaving through the crowd of mingling tavern goers. Her face had a stern but loving frown across it.

“I told you not to go off on your own, look at you!” the lady said as she reached the table, gesturing to all of Taiju. At first, she did not notice Tsukasa, but a moment later she did; almost taken aback when he sat still.

“Oh my! I’m so sorry, did he pester you?” She said very apologetically, like a mother apologizing for a child’s misbehavior.

Tsukasa chuckled, both amused by the two’s interaction and as well as to lighten the mood,” No, no… it’s fine. To be honest, it was becoming amusing to talk to him.”

The lady smiled softly. "Well thank you for chaperoning him! The name is Yuzuriha by the way.” Yuzuriha turned to Taiju, telling him to get up as she brushed off his shoulders with her hands as if swatting at fairies.

“Look at you! How many drinks did you have?” Yuzuriha demanded, crossing her arms as Taiju nearly stumbled.

“Only-“ Taiju raised his hands and lifted a finger at a time. ”six!”

Tsukasa watched as the two conversed for a couple of minutes. They were clearly quite close friends, closer than just friends if Tsukasa had to place a bet on it. He had nearly forgotten his reason for being in the tavern in the first place when it popped back into his head.

Yuzuriha and Taiju had just begun to leave when Tsukasa sat up straight and raised his arm, reaching towards them. ”Excuse me miss, before you leave, I was wondering if you could help me?”

The young woman turned back towards Tsukasa as Taiju slowly tried to sneak away. Yuzuriha firmly grabbed his shoulder without looking back before the young man could escape.

“Sure, you did have to deal with this idiot after all.”

“Do you perhaps know,” Tsukasa lowered his voice so only she would hear,” the whereabouts of a dragon?” Yuzuriha went still for a moment, Tsukasa could almost swear he saw her shiver briefly.

She cleared her throat. ”it’s rumored that,” her voice dropped to a whisper, ”there is a dragon to the south, in a great cavern along the white cliffs. Why, might I ask, do you want to know?”

“I’m going to slay it.”

“Slay it? Impossible, it’s too dangerous! Even just getting to the bottom of the cliffs safely is impossible.”

Tsukasa put his hand on his waistband, thinking about the token he had tucked away,” I can do it. Thank you for the information.” He stood, easily towering over Yuzuriha whose face was full of worry, concern, and maybe even a hint of fear. Seemingly Taiju had overheard their whisperings and began pestering Yuzuriha, stumbling over his words due to his drunken stupor.

Yuzuriha was distracted by Taiju, trying to shush him or to keep him from falling over. The worry on her face subsided as her attention was absorbed by Taiju. Tsukasa collected himself and walked over to the bartender, tossing him a coin to pay for his services before leaving the tavern.

\- 

\- 

-

_ Present day… _

__

A harsh gale swept across Tsukasa’s back as he stood at the entrance, gripping his sword tightly. He stood up straight and let out a hefty sigh to collect himself before he began walking towards the entrance of the cave. When he reached the entrance, the wind outside of the hollow opening began howling, and an intense downpour limited any sightline of the ocean outside. Not only that, but the floor he had just stood on began to flood from the rain. Lightning flashed outside, and thunder boomed, echoing inside of the cave. Whether or not Tsukasa wanted to leave, he couldn’t turn back now. At least, not until the storm and water subsided.

When Tsukasa turned his attention back towards the cave, he realized how deathly quiet it was. There was not even the sound of dripping water or seabirds inside of the cave. The air felt heavy, as though it had not been touched in ages. Perhaps rumors were just rumors, perhaps there was no dragon inside of this wretched cave. Tsukasa tried to push away the doubt building in his head. He did not become a dragon hunter just to be killed in some dank ocean cave by being drowned in storm water.

Tsukasa pulled out a torch that he had wrapped in treated sheepskin to keep from being soaked while he descended the cliff. He lit the torch with his flint and steel from a tinderbox. even if the light from the torch did not reach far, it was more than enough to navigate his way through the cave without dropping off a ledge or hitting his head on a stalactite.

Tsukasa walked cautiously through the cave. For several minutes, the path remained unchanged with only the occasional slight turn or dip. Eventually, he came upon a fork in the cave. The pathways were similar, although one was slightly thinner and worn than the other. Tsukasa stood for a few moments, pondering on which path he should take before deciding upon the wider path. To avoid getting lost, he took out a piece of cloth from his satchel and tied it on a stalagmite by the entrance of the tunnel he just came from.

The path he took slowly grew narrower and narrower, yet the sides of the cave also became smoother; the floor was very dry and sandy with a few rocks strewn about. Suddenly, he came to the end of the path, a dead end. Tsukasa found this very peculiar. The tunnel was still wide enough for a large wagon to fit through, and the wall in front of him was nearly perfectly flat. He studied the wall for several moments. Something about the color seemed off, it was almost bluish, as if the wall had been stained. The texture was also unlike the rest of the cave. Instead of rock or sand it was almost… leather-like?

Tsukasa set down his torch, jamming one end of it in a crevice in the wall to his right so that it would overhang and continue to illuminate the passage. He stared at the odd-looking wall for a moment before he touched it out of curiosity.

It was warm.

The wall was warm.

Tsukasa immediately stumbled back and grabbed his sword with both hands. He figured it out. It was not a wall at all. It was…!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @ukyoes on twitter for proofreading and other editorial help!
> 
> Honestly this is the longest thing I've ever written and it's just part one, I hope my writing can get better so I can write some actually decent fics in the future. There might be a couple things that don't make sense, some of them will be explained later but if something is complete wacko that's probably an error on my part.


End file.
